Help me stand again
by ParisLove9
Summary: When Hanna and Emily die, Spencer Aria Caleb and Alison must learn to stand up and live without their best friends, girlfriends, loved ones, and family. one of them is sad, one is mad, one ignores their feelings and one is blaming themselves. They need to help each other and get help from others like Toby and Ezra to move on.
1. What happened

Tears fell from Spencer's eyes, they raced down her cheeks and fell from her chin to her chest where the seemed to disappear. Her face red and puffy, her eyes had bags under them like she hadn't been sleeping, her hair knotted like she wasn't brushing it. She wore a grey t-shirt and black sweatpants, no shoes, her toe nails painted black, the same as her finger nails, except they were chipped and ruined. She stayed, un moving from her bedroom floor, like she was broken. Her schoolwork lay untouched on her desk, like it had been for over a week now, a pencil mark went across her homework, because when her mother came to tell her the news, she couldn't breath and her hand moved all the way across the paper, before she fell off her seat, in pain. Spencer was broken, by the news of her best friend Hanna dying, and then even more broken by Emily killing herself the day after the funeral.

Aria was dressed like her normal self, she was reading in her room, not one tear in her eye. She hadn't cried at all, she was in shock by the news of Hanna and Emily and seemed to be refusing that what happened was real. She went to school all week, and ignored people who talked of Hanna or Emily, she even hangout with Ezra like everything was completely fine. Her relationship with Spencer was nonexistent due to their completely different reactions, they hadn't talked since the news of Hanna made its way to them, although Spencer hadn't said a word to anyone.

Caleb sat in the graveyard, leaning on Hanna's gravestone, he hadn't left that spot since Hanna was buried. All he did was cry and curse, and wish he could stop what happened with Hanna and him the night she died from happening. He blamed himself for what happened, he went over that night over and over again, but nothing made it not his fault, nothing made any of this better.

Alison sat in her bed, she was wearing Emily's black leather jacket, and staring at a picture of Emily and Hanna from years ago, back when they were in high school. But honestly to Ali this all seemed like high school again to her, A was back torturing them, they all were staying with their parents, and they were even keeping secrets and lying like kids again. Ali was angry, she yelled at anyone who came near her, and she even screamed at herself all the time. She was angry that Hanna was gone, that Hanna got drunk and drove her car off a cliff, and dyed. She was angry that Emily had killed herself the day after the funeral, leaving a note saying she loved all her friends and she loved her family, and she loved her soul mate Ali. Ali couldn't forgive herself for letting Emily go thinking she didn't love her back, thinking Ali wasn't there for here. She was never going to forgive herself for that.


	2. Hold me tight to get through the night

Spencer was unresponsive to the world around her, she hadn't said a word to anyone since the day she heard about Hanna, and Emily dying too just made her get worse. She didn't shower or get dressed, she didn't eat or drink, she didn't do anything at all. She got so bad that she passed out form not eating anything and was taken to the hospital.

Spencer was laying in the hospital bed, she had been there for two days now, refusing to move or eat. Her parents had to work and well her sister wasn't around, but Toby hadn't left her side since she was admitted to the hospital. He held her hand as tight as he could, he was scared that Spencer wasn't going to get better, and scared he couldn't help her to get better.

"Spence" Toby whispered "I love you, I know we just got back together last month and I know that we were apart for almost five whole years, but I do love you and I always have." tears fell from his eyes, and he looked away from Spencer, even though she wasn't facing him anyway.

"Spence, I'm here I always have been, please let me help you cause you need to get better I can't live without you, you have to get better for me please try" Toby let go of her hand, and stood up.

"You are helping me" Spencer looked over at him, "please stay" Toby lied down on the bed, and wrapped himself around Spencer, they stayed there together all night.

Aria was walking around town by herself, when she realized that she was passing the cemetery. She saw Hanna's grave and it felt like a punch to the stomach. Finally she felt it, the pain and sadness, Hanna is in that grave she thought, Hanna is gone. She slowly walked over to Hanna's grave and the closer she got, she saw Caleb leaning on Hanna's head stone. Caleb was crying and cutting his arm.

"Oh my god Caleb stop" Aria yelled as she ran over and fell down to the floor in front of Caleb.

"Aria" Caleb looked up, his face was red and puffy, he obviously hadn't been sleeping, and tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"Caleb, have you been here since.. since" Aria couldn't say it

"The funeral" Caleb smiled, "yeah" Aria grabbed the knife from his hand, he seemed crazy.

"Why?" Aria asked

"I can't leave her" Caleb cried "I love her, I need her"

"Caleb" Aria wrapped her arms around him "I'm so sorry."

Alison was on her couch, she still had Emily's leather jacket on. She was watching some movie that Emily loved, and then she heard her phone go off, she quickly grabbed it and it was a text from...Emily.

"Hello, this is Emily's mother Pam. I found something in her room I thought that you might want, you can come get it if you want" was the text. Ali wanted anything that was from Emily, she wanted to feel close to her, she needed to feel like Emily was with her, that's why she wore the jacket and watched things Emily liked. She quickly got up and left for Emily's house.

As Alison approached the door, she felt sick, like she couldn't breath or think or move at all. She saw Emily sitting on the bench on the porch laughing, but she faded away, just a memory. Alison felt her heart breaking as the memory's of Emily flashed around her, she couldn't go inside that house. She fell to the flood, in pain.

"Ali" Mona said as she slowly approached Alison, "Are you ok, do you need help" but Alison didn't answer her, she was on the floor breathing heavily, She felt as though she was falling apart.

"Alison!" Mona yelled leaning down "Why are you here?"

"Mona" Alison barely made out "Go in Em's house and get whatever her mom wants' me to have.. I can't"

"Oh" Mona got up "of course." Mona went in the house for about ten minutes, and then came to Alison holding a package with "Ali" written on it.

"Here" Mona handed her the package "I guess Emily left this for you" Mona said helping Alison up.

"Thank you so much Mona" Ali cried "You are a really great person, and I'm really sorry that I was mean to you ever"

"We all made mistakes in the past Ali, its fine" Mona pulled Ali into a hug.


	3. Moms, Notes and drunken mistakes

Ashley Marin was sitting in her daughters room, Hanna's room. She was sitting on her bed, flipping threw a photo album, mostly the pictures where just her and Hanna, some of her dad and other family members though and even some of Hanna's friends. She had tears in her eyes, but was trying to hold them back, Hanna wasn't the strongest girl she cried when she hurt and she never seemed to hide her emotions well, so Ashley felt as though she had to be strong for Hanna. Hanna might be gone, but Ashley seemed to have trouble breaking that habit. She stopped as she got to a picture of Hanna when she was twelve, she was chubby and sweet, smiling really big. She wore a pink sun dress and pig tails, she was eating ice cream and looked so happy, Ashley couldn't remember the last time Hanna seemed that happy and care free.

"Oh baby girl" Ashley smiled "I miss you...so much more than you could imagine. You came with a lot of issues, some from your dad some from high school, but you always seemed to have a good outlook for the future. You where the best daughter I could have hoped for, you caused me plenty of trouble in high school but..I don't care." Ashley wiped her eyes "God Hanna why?...Why did you drive drunk? I taught you better, don't you see what you have done, to me...to your friends...to Caleb. I saw them all at the funeral and, well Spencer didn't say a word to anyone she is so sad. Caleb, he seemed empty inside...he seemed so broken. Alison seemed angry, she freaked out when they buried you and she fell on the floor in tears, Jason had to drag her away from you. Aria and Emily both seemed fine, but Emily was obviously hiding her emotions...I'm worried that Aria is to, I can't stand the thought of another one of you girls dying, I hope they are all doing better than they were that day." Ashley could no longer keep the tears inside, she broke into tears, falling over on the bed, unable to control her pain any longer.

Pam Fields sat on her porch. She sipped her coffee, and stared at the sky, thinking to herself that her only baby, Emily was now up there, along with her husband. Pam no longer had anything, her daughter and her husband, both gone leaving her alone in an empty house. She had decided the day after Emily killed herself, that she was going to move. This home, with all the memories of Emily and Wayne made Pam cry herself to sleep every single night. She had only just started packing up, giving certain things to Emily's friends, A journal about everything that happened with A that Emily had hidden all these years went to Aria. A book of pictures and notes that Emily made with Spencer years before for art class went to Spencer. And a box, that Pam didn't open but it had Ali's name on it, went to Ali. Pam had decided to move away, to where her happy ending might be, Hawaii.

Veronica Hastings was a very smart, stubborn, strict woman and mother, she always knew what to do in both her job and her home life, but with all that had happened to Spencer, she no longer knew what to do. Spencer had a painful life, her close friend Alison went missing and then was found dead when she was fifteen, Then she was horribly tormented and tortured for years, Spencer was kidnapped and held hostage for a while by her crazy stocker along with her friends, and then she finally got a break from it all for five years, but when she came home to rosewood two of her best friends died and that was the last straw for Spencer...she broke. She was now in the hospital because she wouldn't eat anything and she still won't talk to Veronica. Veronica honestly has no idea how to fix this, she doesn't know how to help her daughter.

"Spencer" veronica held her daughters hand, as she sat by the hospital bed, "Talk to me"

"Toby" Spencer whispered

"He had to work baby, but I'm here" Veronica was happy to hear Spencer talk

"Toby" Spencer cried, "Please get him"

"Baby he can't come here till after work, but I can call Aria, or Alison if you want"

"No" Spencer turned over and closed her eyes, she didn't want anyone but Toby..unless it was Hanna or Emily.

Aria was sitting in her room with Caleb, she had just washed his arm because it was all cut up, he was bleeding. She was on her bed and he was on the floor, she had no idea where he lived so she brought him here, to sleep.

"Caleb?" Aria asked as she laid down, the lights where off and they were both under their blankets ready for bed.

"Yeah" Caleb responded

"I'm sorry about Hanna" Aria whispered, a little freaked out to bring up Hanna

"Please don't!" Caleb yelled sitting up "Do not apologize to me!, this is all my fault"

"No it isn't" Aria got up and sat by Caleb on the floor

"Hanna was upset, we were fighting..she was saying she should have married Jordan when she had the chance, that the only reason she wanted me back was because she was flipping out about getting married and wanted something easy, something that came with good memories..a past. And well, I'm Hanna's past so she wanted me"

"Why would she say that?" Aria laced her fingers with Caleb's, making sure he knew she was there

"She was drunk and she was upset..she had just talked to her dad, he was mad that she chose me.. and you know how he gets in her head. The fight ended with me yelling at her to get out before I got more angry, and she left..she died leaving my place" Caleb fell into Aria's arms crying.

"Oh Caleb..it's not your fault, you where drunk and angry, she was saying hurtful things..you didn't know what would happen" Aria let Caleb cry himself to sleep in her arms she just sat there and played with his hair, wishing that Hanna was here to fix everything, to make Caleb better.

Alison sat there in her room, on her bed, holding the box from Emily. She was scared to open it, to see what ever Emily wanted her to have.

"You can do this" She whispered to herself as she slowly opened the box. Inside she found a snow globe..the one she gave Emily many years ago. Under that she found two bracelets, the kind of purple string like ones they wore in high school, one had Alison written on it, the other Emily. Lastly she found a note, she was scared to read it, so instead she put both the bracelets on her wrists and looked at the snow globe, remembering giving it to Emily. But she had to read the note, she had to know what Emily wanted to say.

"Alison, I'm so sorry that I did this, I know that if you have this note that means that I am gone. I know that you are hurting more than anyone else by my death, yes the others are in pain by this, but you have always loved me more than anyone, you have cared about me, even though at some times it didn't seem that way. Ali I hope you do not beat yourself up about not telling me how you love me, I already know. Yes I know, I always have. The way we kissed, was magic, The way you held my hand let me know how needed I was, The way you looked at me showed me how sorry you where about making me think you where dead, The way you talked to me and about me showed me and everyone else how much you want me and care for me. And all of those together made me know that you LOVE ME. I have always known that you love me, and I have always loved you. I knew you lied and said I was just a friend cause you where scared about it, about loving me, about how much you needed me, about everything. I don't care that you where mean to me, I don't at all, I forgive you. Please forgive me for what I have done, and please..for me move on. Love Em" Alison was in tears, crying horribly by the end of the note.

"I forgive you Em, but I don't think I will ever move on."


	4. Sweet unforgettable voices

Spencer and Toby where wide awake at three in the morning, at least Spencer was. Toby was falling asleep as Spencer lied next to him in her hospital bed.

"Toby?" Spencer whispered "are you up?"

"Um..Yeah babe" Toby muttered "what is it?"

"I miss them Toby" Spencer cried "I miss Hanna's sweet childlike way of thinking, I miss Emily's blunt way of putting things and her positive outlook for life. I miss their voices..I'm scared I will forget their voices"

"Spence" Toby was awake now, brushing his hand threw Spencer's hair gently "You won't forget their voices, you won't forget anything about them"

"What if I do?" Spencer looked at Toby like a lost puppy "What if in ten years, someone asks me who my best friends are and I say Aria and Ali, what if they never cross my mind?"

"Spencer" Toby smiled "Ali was gone for years and you never forgot her, did you?"

"No" Spencer wiped her eyes

"Hanna and Emily are gone, but the memories you have of them will never fade. I know that for sure" Spencer nodded and lied back down, her head on Toby's chest, her hands intertwined with his.

Aria had a long night with Caleb, he cried for a long time, and even after he was asleep, she was unable to sleep herself. She sat in her bed with a cup of coffee in hand, and a fuzzy blanket wrapped around her. She was watching trash TV and sipping on her coffee when her phone started buzzing.

"Caleb?" Aria exclaimed, she had woken up this morning and he was gone, she was so happy to know he was ok

"Aria" Caleb muttered "My arm is all bloody and I can't see well"

"What!?" Aria jumped up " where are you?"

"Hanna" Caleb got really quite and then he hung-up.

Alison was broken, she thought knowing Emily knew she loved her would make her feel better but it did the exact opposite. She now knew that she could have been with Emily all that time and everything would be fine now, but she was stupid and now Emily is gone and she is dying inside. Alison was texting Mona..yeah Mona. Alison always knew Emily wanted her to be nice to everyone, so she was going to start with Mona.

"Hi" -Alison

"Hi"-Mona

"I want you to know that what you did for me yesterday meant a lot to me, and I am so sorry that I was mean to you all those years when we could have been friends" -Alison

"We can be friends now, I mean we are both super smart, manipulative girls who love to shop"-Mona

"And we both are in love with our best friends who died"-Alison

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but yeah we can hangout" -Mona

"Sure you don't, how about tomorrow at five?" -Alison

"great"-Mona.


	5. Death and Love

Spencer sat there, in her hospital bed, she was all alone. Toby was working and so were her parents. She was holding her phone in her hand, and staring at the last text she sent to Hanna.

"I love you Spencey" -Hanna

"I love you too Hanna Banana" -Spencer. Spencer had been staring at those texts, wishing that she would get a new one and that Hanna would be alive, but that wasn't going to happen. Alison came into the room, and sat at the end of Spencer's bed. Her hands on Spencer's feet, and her eyes on Spencer.

"Spence?" Alison smiled "Toby called me, he said I should visit you in the hospital, I had no clue you were here...why didn't you tell me?" Spencer looked up at Alison, her eyes seemed empty.

"I" Spencer closed her eyes and looked away "I didn't think you would care"

"I love you Spencer" Alison smiled "I always care, about anything that has to do with you...especially the fact that you are slowly killing yourself."

"I wish I would just die already!" Spencer screamed and threw her phone across the room, into the wall.

"Hey..Hey Spencer no you can't die" Alison took Spencer's hands in hers "I can't lose you babe, you mean everything to me..we are sisters, best friends and I love you so much Spencer..you can't die..I already lost Hanna and Emily, if you go too then I will break, Plus Toby, Aria, and your family..you dying would kill them Spence." tears fell from Spencer's eyes, as she fell into Alison.

"I love you too Ali" Spencer held on tight, and so did Alison.

Aria had looked everywhere for Caleb, there was only one place left that she was way too scared to look...Hanna's house. Aria made her way up to the door, she stared at it for a long time, unable to bring herself to knock, because Hanna wouldn't be answering that door, she wouldn't be in that house, she wouldn't be there at all. Aria lifted her hand, and slowly hit the door, and as she waited for it to open, her mind raced to all the hundreds of times she had been here, all the times Hanna had opened that door in the past. The door flew open and Ashley stood there, she looked like a mess.

"Aria come in" She said as she pulled Aria into the house and all the way to the kitchen, were Caleb was. He sat at the table, covered in blood, and tears, passed out.

"Caleb!" Aria yelled as she ran over to him, her hand on his head rubbing his hair like he was a puppy.

"He showed up here this morning, he was drunk and covered in blood" Ashley stated as she came over to them "He said he wanted to see Hanna, so I let him in and he went to her room and cried and cried up there for hours, until I made him come here so I could clean his cuts. I cleaned them as good as I could, but he started freaking out and yelling that I was evil and I was hiding Hanna from him."

"I am so sorry" Aria apologized "I was watching him and he left my house when I was sleeping"

"This isn't your fault" Ashley smiled "He misses Hanna, he won't be getting better with just the help of you Aria..he needs real help." Aria walked over to Ashley and wrapped her in a hug,

"I'm sorry" Aria cried as she held her, "I am so sorry"

"Me too" Ashley said back, rubbing her hands on Aria's back.


	6. Forgive me and Kiss me

Aria and Caleb sat silently in her room for over an hour. She brought him back here after he was at Hanna's house, because she felt as though she had to take care of him. He sat on her bed, his shirt on the floor, because it was covered in blood. His arms all cut up and red, Aria felt awful when she looked at him. She sat at the end of the bed, watching him.

"Caleb" Aria whispered "I know that you miss Hanna...I do too, but you can't keep running away from me and hurting yourself...I want to help you."

"I..I'm sorry" Caleb looked at her, his eyes locked on her big hazel eyes. "I get that you want to help me..but I'm broken Aria, you can't fix me"

Aria slowly made her way closer to him, her hand touching his chest gently, as she leaned on him.

"You aren't broken" Aria smiled "And even if you are...I can fix you."

Caleb and Aria both looked into one another's eyes, lost in the person in front of them..and feeling guilty about that. Aria pressed her soft full lips against his, tasting salty tears and blood in her mouth when their lips met. As they came apart, Caleb looked surprised.

"I am so sorry" Aria exclaimed, jumping up.

"Its fine" Caleb smiled.

Alison watched as Mona made her way over to her. She sat on a bench in the park, and soon Mona sat with her.

"Hi" Mona smiled

"Hey" Alison smiled back, but her eyes made it hard for her to hide how sad she was.

"I am really happy that you wanted to hangout" Mona's smile grew, and Alison was confused how a girl who just lost a close friend was so happy seeming.

"Mona" Alison started "Emily wanted me to be a nice person, she always knew that I truly could be kind and she wanted everyone else to know that too, so I want to be nice now to everyone...because I was such a jerk to you and lots of others...I want to make it up to you."

"Ali, There is no reason to make anything up to me, I forgive you" Mona took Alison's hand in her own.

"Why?" Alison questioned

"You are obviously sorry about it, and I wasn't great to you either...let's just put the past behind us" Mona responded.

"Great" Alison smiled "How about we go get some coffee?"

"Sounds perfect" Mona exclaimed.

Spencer knew that dying wasn't something she could do, and not feel bad. Alison, Aria, her family and of course Toby didn't need that, after Hanna and Emily, so she needed to get better for them. She ate lunch today, and was trying to be nice to people...by talking to them. Toby sat by her, his face smiling as his eyes followed her.

"I love you" Toby kissed her hand

"I love you too Toby" Spencer smiled. "That's why I am getting better"

"For me?" Toby asked

"For you, and everyone else who loves me" Spencer kissed Toby's cheek.

"Well I am very happy that you want to get better Spence" Toby smiled, his eyes watching hers.

"They are letting me go home today" Spencer light up at the thought of leaving this place.

"Yeah I know..Your mom said you should come with me, because you are happier with me than her."

"You don't have to let me live with you, just because my mom said so" Spencer laughed.

"Are you kidding?" Toby laughed, kissing her nose. "You living with me means, I get to kiss you whenever I want, I get to cuddle with you and sleep in the same bed as you at night, And I get to hear your voice all day..that's like a dream come true."

"Yeah?" Spencer questioned

"You are my dream come true Spence" Toby smiled, pulling her close to him.


	7. I hurt without you

Spencer watched as Toby poured coffee into the mug that sat in front of her on the counter. Her eyes light up as he smiled at her, he was so cute his hair messy and his eyes sleepy.

"What?" Toby laughed, Spencer still smiling at him.

"Nothing" Spencer sipped from the mug, as Toby did the same from his mug.

"Really?" Toby's lips crept into a smile, as he placed both of their mugs down, and pulled Spencer close to him. Holding her tight, and swaying back and forth like there was music, even though there wasn't. Spencer turned around, letting her head fall onto his chest as he held her. His heart beating in her ear, his hands rubbing her back gently.

"Toby" Spencer whispered "I think I should see the others"

"Aria and Alison?" Toby asked

"And Mona" Spencer smiled, pulling back and looking into Toby's eyes.

"Ok" Toby smiled, kissing her forehead. "You want me to invite them here for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Spencer whispered "but I just want it to be the girls"

"Sounds good" Toby pulled her back to him "I have to work late anyways."

"Thank you" Spencer let her eyes close, as she leaned on Toby.

Alison walked over to the rock, her heart stopped when the red caught her eyes.

E.F+A.D.

Tears started to fall from her eyes as soon as she read it. She wanted to be better, why couldn't she be better? why did she have to cry every day, and hurt all the time? why couldn't she smile and say she was happy, and mean it? why did the one person she loved, the one person she trusted, the one person who trusted her have to die? why was she here, at the kissing rock...and Emily wasn't? why was Emily gone, and she was stuck here alone?

These were questions that Alison found herself asking, and sadly they had no true answer..they only made her hurt more, but when you already hurt like someone has stabbed you right through the heart..a little more pain doesn't really matter.

"Em" Alison sat by the rock, leaning on it as her fingers traced the red. "I am being a better person for you, I had coffee with Mona yesterday" Alison paused like she was waiting for a response, but eventually continued. "I love you..I freaking love you so much...and this is hurting me like hell, what am I supposed to do?"

Aria found herself smiling at her phone, as a text from Caleb came up.

"Where did you go?" -Caleb

"Just walking around I will be back soon" -Aria

"Is it because of the kiss?" -Caleb

"Because you are like a sister to me Aria..and I don't want you to be weird around me" -Caleb

":) don't worry" -Aria

"I am coming back now" -Aria.


	8. Happy ending's are still possible

Spencer, Aria, Alison and Mona all sat in the living room of Toby's place. Spencer and Mona on the couch, Aria in the chair across the room and Alison standing by the TV.

"So.." Mona smiled "This is super uncomfortable"

"Sorry" Spencer laughed "I just..I haven't seen any of you guys much since Emily's funeral..I wanted to talk"

"Talk?" Alison laughed "About what Spence? There is nothing more to say, Han and Em are gone...The love of my life is dead, all of our best friends are dead...what are we going to sit here and chat about things and pretend like there aren't two people missing from this conversation."

"Ali" Spencer whispered "I just...I miss them and I missed you guys too"

"Well I can't sit here and act like they are..what just out of the room, when we all know they are gone." Alison smirked

"We already lost two of our best friends Ali..why make it worse?" Aria asked.

Alison looked away, tears in her eyes that she wanted to hide.

"I'm sorry" Alison whispered "But when I see you guys, I think of them..I think of Em swimming and Hanna laughing I think of me and Em sneaking looks and you guys never saw, I think about how Hanna was so sweet and she was nice to everyone all the time, And I think of the fact that I won't get to see them again, or hear them again or touch them again, I just..I can't do this..I can't live without them."

Nobody knew what to say, they all thought the same things, but they didn't want to speak. Spencer was on the brink of tears, Aria was trying not to listen, trying not to think of them. Alison was crying, breaking at the thought of never seeing them again, and Mona..Mona was finally feeling the pain of it all. She had been ignoring the pain, hiding the tears, pretending she was fine ever since Hanna had died, but no longer could she hide it. All of a sudden tears started to fall from Mona's eyes,

"I won't see her again" Mona cried "She was my only real friend...and she is gone" Mona fell into Spencer's lap, sobbing like crazy.

"Oh Mona" Spencer wrapped Mona in her embrace "I am here, Hanna wasn't your only friend..you have all of us."

"Really?" Mona cried

"Of course" Spencer whispered "We are all here for one another."

"Thank you Spencer" Mona pulled away.

Alison and Aria both made their way to the couch and sat with Spencer and Mona.

"I am here for you guys too" Aria smiled sadly

"I think we all are here for each other" Spencer smiled

"So we can get our happy endings one day" Alison whispered. 


	9. Maybe what we all think is a lie

Mona was never the type to show her feelings, but when Alison said that she would never see Hanna again..Mona broke. She had been ignoring the fact that Hanna was dead, that the one person who cared about her was gone. Ignoring the fact that she would never see her smile or hear her laugh ever again. She couldn't ignore it any longer.

Mona sat on her bed, tears in her eyes, doll in her hand.

"Hanna, Hanna, Hanna" Mona smiled, as she brushed the dolls hair gently. "When will our eyes meet again, and when will your fingers touch mine, when will I see that big smile, and when will I know you are truly alright."

Mona's phone started to go off, dropping the doll onto the floor she answered the call.

"Mona" a creepy voice whispered "Don't you wanna see Hanna again? I have her, just come over and we can all play."

"Where?" Mona asked

"Just come outside...I'm waiting." They hung-up, and Mona raced downstairs, and through the front door. Then someone in all black came up behind her, smashing a rock into her skull, causing her to collapse to the floor.

Mona awoke in a cell, spider webs all around her, dried blood coated the floor and Mona found herself to be scared.

"HELP ME!" Mona screamed, grabbing the bars that trapped her in the cell. "HELP ME!"

"Shut up!" A familiar voice whispered "Or she will come back."

Mona turned around, finding herself face to face with Emily.

"Emily?" Mona questioned "Aren't you dead?"

"Obviously not" Emily smiled sadly "Let me explain."

"Ok" Mona sat beside her.

"So, the day after Hanna's funeral I got a call from some person who said to come outside cause then I could see Hanna again. I wasn't thinking so I went outside and someone hit me with something, ever since then I have been here."

"Is Hanna here?" Mona asked, hopeful.

"Not that I have seen" Emily wiped her eyes. "Mona..this is A, A killed Hanna and then kidnapped us and made it look like we killed ourselves cause we were so sad that she died."

"but why?" Mona questioned

"To get us back to the dollhouse, A didn't know how to get us without getting caught again. But when Hanna died, A saw a great way. One friend dies, and all the others kill themselves out of grief..nobody would suspect a thing."

"But..but if nobody suspects anything..that means that nobody will find us." Mona cried.

"I know" Emily pulled Mona close to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Mona responded

"Is Ali ok?" Emily asked

"No" Mona answered "She is so sad without you, she misses you and loves you so much. She is trying to be a better person though, she is being nice to those that she wronged in the past..like me"

"I miss her so much" Emily cried as she held onto Mona.

"Hey it's going to be ok, everything will be ok I promise" Mona held Emily tight, not wanting to let go.

"Did she get the note?" Emily wondered aloud

"The one you wrote her, saying you killed yourself..yeah."

"I did write that...A had me write it, so it would be believable. I told her the truth, besides the whole killing myself part. I told her that I love her and forgive her and everything, I meant it."

"I know you did" Mona smiled

"I should have told her something to get her to see that I was alive..but I was scared that A would figure it out and kill me."

"Don't worry..they will find us." Mona whispered.


	10. Take care of me

A few days had passed since Mona had been kidnapped, and nobody noticed she was gone yet. Spencer had been trying to get better, eating more and crying less. Toby wasn't always around to help her because of work, so Alison had took over the responsibility of making sure Spencer ate, drank and didn't spend her days in bed crying. Caleb was also trying to get better, with the help of Ashley Marin and Aria, but he wasn't improving very much. He couldn't help but cry himself to sleep, and most of the day too. He still cut himself, and drank most of the day away. The only thing he had gotten better at was not running away from Aria.

It was almost three in the afternoon when Alison arrived at Spencer's place, she smiled as Spencer opened the door and pulled Spencer into a hug.

"Hey sweetie" Alison said as she walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"Ali, you don't have to babysit me" Spencer rolled her eyes "I'm not a kid. I'm fine"

"Spencer, last week you were in the hospital not eating, not drinking and barely talking. There is no way in hell I am leaving you alone."

"Fine" Spencer gave Alison a fake smile as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Don't be mad at me" Alison turned around so she could see Spencer. "I'm just being a friend"

"I know" Spencer said as she poured two cups of coffee "I get that, but I, I could use some alone time."

"Well last time Toby left you alone you spent the whole day in bed, in a puddle of your own tears. That's why he asked me to watch you."

"Is it so bad that I want to cry?" Spencer asked, as she placed the mugs down on the coffee table and sat beside Alison.

"No" Alison smiled "I want to cry all day too, but Toby is worried about you... is it so bad to spend the day with me anyways?"

"Yeah" Spencer laughed "it's the worst"

"Hey" Alison laughed as she hit Spencer's leg playfully.

"I'm kidding" Spencer smiled "it's not bad at all, I love you."

"I love you too" Alison smiled as she picked up her mug.

"Caleb!" Ashley yelled as she snatched the knife from Caleb's blood covered hands.

"What?" Caleb looked up, dazed looking.

"You know what" Ashley shook her head as she placed the knife down on the counter. "Aria!"

"What?" Aria asked as she hurried into the room

"Can you go get me some bandages?" Ashley asked

"Oh, of course" Aria smiled "Are we out already?"

"Yeah, he keeps finding the knifes no matter where I hide them, I guess we need to start watching him better."

"Ok" Aria responded as she grabbed her purse and made her way out the door. Ashley then walking over to Caleb, and sitting in the chair next to him with a wet wash cloth in hand.

"Caleb" Ashley smiled, shaking her head "why do you do this to yourself?" She gently took his arm, and placed it flat on the table, trying not to hurt him she started to wash away the blood with the cloth.

"Ashley" Caleb smiled a goofy smile, sounding barely awake.

"What is it?" She asked him "Does this hurt?"

"No" He laughed "I'm sorry you have to take care of me"

"It's ok sweetie" She smiled as she placed a soft kiss on his head.

Aria was walking to the store, because she didn't have her car when she passed Mona's house. She noticed the car in the drive way, and the lights on inside her house so she assumed that Mona was home. She walked up to the door and slowly rang the bell, once, then twice and even a third time before she realized that maybe Mona wasn't there. She thought that was weird, I mean who leaves their lights on when they leave their house. She started to walk away when she saw something red on the walkway. She bent down, looking at the red mark on the cement, it was blood. She didn't want to jump to any conclusions, I mean people bleed all the time maybe she got a bloody nose. So Aria walked over to Mona's house again, she walked into the bushes in front of her house and started to look into the windows when she tripped and fell.

"Shit" Aria muttered, as she picked herself up from the ground and started to wipe the dirt from herself. "What was that?" She bent back down and looked at the floor, only to see a large rock coated in blood.


End file.
